


Sweet Nightingale

by Cranberrytaboo



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Harry's feelings are growing too powerful and he doesn't know what to do with them, Longing and pining, M/M, Racism, Slow Burn, Smoking, brief mention of substance abuse, just the aftermath of an act, not really racism from any specific person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranberrytaboo/pseuds/Cranberrytaboo
Summary: While cleaning up an unsavory scene, Harry recognizes that Kim has some sort of musical talent and decides he wants to hear more of it.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Nightingale

YOU – Why does sundown always make you so sad? What is it about the celestial movement of the solar system that fills you with so much pain?

SUGGESTION – It’s an ending, a closing.

INLAND EMPIRE – It’s another night spent alone, chasing your shadows and resisting the siren song of those chemicals your body so craves.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – And when you’re alone, what’s the point of resistance?

EMPATHY – At night, we’re alone. Is that why we’re walking the lieutenant back to the Whirling-in-Rags despite him being a grown man, capable of finding his way himself?

YOU – No, that’s not it!

ESPRIT DE CORPS – You’re providing your brother-in-arms with well-deserved cover.

AUTHORITY – There are a lot of punks in Martinaise and you don’t like the way some of them have been eyeing your companion.

INLAND EMPIRE – Oh, we’re getting possessive now, are we?

YOU – No! Not possessive. Kim’s fully capable of getting back safely.

But what if he were to be ambushed? Kim seems like he'd be able to handle himself in a fight, but could he take on two, three, more attackers?

Sure, it means you have to walk back to the shack alone and unguarded, but better you than him.

PERCEPTION(HEARING) [Easy: Success] – Beside you, the sound of footsteps suddenly falls quiet. He’s stopped in his tracks.

YOU – Stop and follow Kim’s line of sight.

Your eyes track the path indicated by the turn of his head, landing on… something, covered in muck and garbage. When you look closer, you see an exposed side paneling, the official blue of a police vehicle.

It’s the lieutenant’s Kineema.

PERCEPTION(SIGHT) [Medium: Success] – There are various scratches in the paneling on the doors. One seems to be a word, but it’s barely legible.

ENCYCLOPEDIA – It’s a racial epithet.

YOU – You feel an uncomfortable heat in your chest that builds rapidly, escalating by the moment. It’s akin to pure rage. It’s no small secret that the lieutenant loves his Kineema with the same passionate intensity that some people love their own children. That somebody would do this to him, it’s… It’s…

RHETORIC [Formidable: Failure] – There are no words obscene enough to describe your anger.

YOU- You look quickly to the lieutenant, expecting something. What? Sorrow? Shock? Fury?

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant’s expression is sober, stony, but unreadable as always.

EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] – No, wait! Look, look at his eyes. They’re tired. The face of a man who hoped for better, but didn’t dare to expect it.

PAIN THRESHOLD – The weariness settling in his shoulders makes your chest ache.

YOU – Try desperately to console him.

“Uh, well… It’s not… that bad.” You pause. “I’ve seen worse damage. I mean, did you see what happened to *my* motor carriage?”

KIM KITSURAGI – There’s a quiet moment before his expression relaxes, followed by his shoulders slacking. He chuckles, once, a sharp, airy sound. 

Finally, he turns to meet your expectant gaze. “If we’re already done for the day… I should clean this as much as I can, before anything stains the paint too badly.”

YOU – “Can I help…?”

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant regards you for a moment before nodding once, offering you a small smile. “We’ll need water, and some sort of rag, even an old shirt would work… Maybe if you ask Garte, he’ll give you a bucket.” There’s a hint of amusement in the way his eyes catch your expression at the mention of Garte.

YOU – “Yeah, I’ll go ask the bart—I mean the ‘cafeteria manager.’”

KIM KITSURAGI – “Yes, good. Thank you.” He already has half of his body leaned into the driver’s basket, one hand on the radio.

“This is Lieutenant Kitsuragi. I need to report damage to department property…”

YOU – Your visit to the Whirling-in-Rags is largely uneventful. Garte gives you a suspicious look when you ask for a bucket and whatever washcloths he might have on hand…

AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] – But you cow him to your whims.

SUGGESTION – More like, you explain the situation and he feels bad.

YOU – And then you’re on your merry way, walking back to the Kineema.

PERCEPTION(HEARING) – When you’re stopped by a gentle melody carried by the wind.

LOGIC [Easy: Success] – It’s certainly not the earth-shattering soundwaves of Speedfreaks.FM.

PERCEPTION(HEARING) – No, it’s soft, lilting. Warbling.

SAVOIR FAIRE [Hard: Success] – You step closer, quietly as you can, trying not to startle the songbird with your approach.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant has already begun clearing the detritus from the body of the vehicle, swiping away the lighter, drier bits with his hands. His lips are pursed lightly, and his chest moves oh so slightly as he hums to himself.

LOGIC – Your mind returns to when the two of you sat on a certain swingset, waiting for a certain MC to emerge from the tide.

CONCEPTUALIZATION – When he tried to teach us to whistle, he sounded like a thrush. When he hummed alongside us, it was harmonic, melodious, almost transcendent.

SUGGESTION – Now, we absolutely *have* to hear what his singing is like.

DRAMA – But we must do so carefully, sire, or he will never agree to it.

YOU – Startle the songbird.

You now make a point of announcing yourself with heavy footsteps as you go to Kim, standing on the opposite side of the Kineema and holding up the bucket.

KIM KITSURAGI – “Thank you, detective.” He takes the bucket and hoists it to the side, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket before grabbing a washcloth.

RHETORIC [Hard: Failure] – Wow, he looks cool.

YOU – Together, you and the lieutenant make short work of the remaining rubbish covering the Kineema. By the end of your cleaning tirade, it looks almost as good as new.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant tosses the washcloth he was using back in the bucket before wiping his brow with his forearm. “Nice work, then. I think this will be sufficient for now.”

YOU – “Aces high!” You lift your hand eagerly.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant cocks a brow. For a brief moment, you’re terrified he’s not going to reciprocate. Then he grins and makes the connection. “Absolutely, aces high.”

PAIN THRESHOLD – The giddiness you feel leaves you a little light-headed.

KIM KITSURAGI – He turns his attention to the Kineema, fondly stroking his hand over one of the freshly-cleaned headlights.

PERCEPTION(SIGHT) – You swear that the body of the car leans up into the touch eagerly, desperate for the affection.

LOGIC – Are we really projecting onto a motor carriage? Is that really what’s happening right now?

YOU – Desperately try to interrupt your own thoughts.

“Kim!” The hurried enthusiasm with which you speak echoes a bit through the plaza.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant doesn’t jump. It takes all of his willpower not to jump. He turns to look at you with a patient gaze. “Yes?”

YOU – “Let’s get back to the Whirling-in-Rags.”  
  
KIM KITSURAGI – “I thought that’s what we were…” His voice peters out, and he nods, humoring you. “Yes, let’s go then.”

YOU – You step into the Whirling-in-Rags with the confidence of a king, striding to the bar with a smug expression.

LAWRENCE GARTE – The cafeteria manager pulls a miserable face at your approach. “No, I won’t serve you a—”

YOU – “I’m not here for a damn drink!” You slam your hand on the bar excitedly.

“I wanna sing again, Garte.”

LAWRENCE GARTE – “… Have you got another tape?”

YOU – “Wait, another one?”

You falter somewhat.

LAWRENCE GARTE – “What, you think I’m going to let you annoy my guests with that same fucking miserable song you did last time? Either get some new material, or don’t sing at all.”

YOU – Feel defeated.

You do so.

SUGGESTION – Maybe your crestfallen expression will convince Garte to let you sing.

LENA, THE CRYPTOZOOLOGIST’S WIFE – “Dear, I may be able to be of some assistance.”

YOU – Your attention turns to the woman in the wheelchair.

LAWRENCE GARTE – He’s also watching her, with a wary gaze.

LENA, THE CRYPTOZOOLOGIST’S WIFE – The woman gives you a warm, tender smile as you move before her. “Well, my husband was going about the coastline, looking for more clues about the Insulindian Phasmid, when he found this in an old abandoned building.” She holds out a tape with one hand. “He assumed it must belong to Garte, but the dear man seems reluctant to take it.”

LAWRENCE GARTE – The cafeteria manager is deliberately avoiding your gaze.

YOU – Take the tape.

You hold the recording in your hands, carefully. It looks a little worse for wear, but still playable. Your eyes scan the worn-down label.

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Difficult: Success] – You know this song. “When You’re Finally Mine” by Robert Delaine.

INLAND EMPIRE – It’s not as sad as “Smallest Church in Saint-Saens.”

CONCEPTUALIZATION – No, but it’s melancholy, full of longing and out-of-reach hope.

YOU – You almost slam the tape on the bar, then opt to carefully set it down. Your smug grin returns.

“Garte, I’m going to sing now.”

LAWRENCE GARTE – The manager is reluctant, but he is a man of his word. He picks up the tape with the posture of someone lifting a spider by one leg, gingerly carrying it to where it needs to go.

YOU – You saunter onto the stage like the superstar you are, smiling so hard your cheeks hurt. The song starts to crackle to life over the speakers.

Your eyes dart to the lieutenant, front and center. “You listening, Kim?”

KIM KITSURAGI – His posture is the same as always, but he looks at you with a warm gaze. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

YOU – Sing your heart out.

You croon and choir with all the passion of a fever. Delaine’s register is quite a bit above yours, and you have trouble staying in key, but that’s not what karaoke is about.

It’s about the emotions, and god are you ever expressing them.

“ _The skies will turn blue_

_And the stars will align_

_Laughter will return_

_When you’re finally mine.”_

As you sing, you can’t keep from glancing over at Kim.

KIM KITSURAGI – His eyes are on you, attentive.

EMPATHY – Captivated.

YOU – The song quietly fades out, and you practically barrel off stage.

“Kim, you next.”

KIM KITSURAGI – He lifts his hands as if to block your onslaught of enthusiasm. “Oh no. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but I won’t be joining this little… Jam session.” He thinks about it. “Sorry, Harry.”

DRAMA – He means it, my liege. He really does hate to disappoint us.

SUGGESTION – But that doesn’t stop us from feeling disappointed.

YOU – Pout.

“C’mon, Kiiiim.”

KIM KITSURAGI – The corners of his eyes barely crinkle. He’s amused by your petulant tone.

EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] – Charmed by it. Endeared, even.

KIM KITSURAGI – “No, Harry.” Another pause. “I should be going to bed. I’m going to head upstairs, onto the balcony.”

SUGGESTION [Difficult: Success] – For his one smoke of the night. It’s an invitation.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – To smoke with him? Or more?

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant makes his way up the stairs like he said he would, surely headed for the balcony.

YOU – Stop standing there dumbstruck and go after him.

ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] – God, you hate stairs.

PAIN THRESHOLD – But your knees aren’t as achy this time.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – You’re too enthralled by the lieutenant’s secretive invitation.

YOU – On the balcony, the cool air caresses your face once more. It’s refreshing, and you close your eyes for a moment, taking in the scent of it.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant is leaning against the guardrail, and when he turns to look at you, you notice the way the ember glowing on the end of his cigarette provides a backlight, just barely illuminating the corners of his face. He smiles at you but remains silent.

RHETORIC [Legendary: Failure] – Whatever words you may have had die in your throat. You’re terrified to break the strange spell hanging in the air between you two.

KIM KITSURAGI – he turns away from you again, holding the cigarette loosely between his fingers. Slowly, he lowers the hand.

“ _Night will turn to day_

_And the sun will ever shine,_

_My fear will fly away_

_When you’re finally mine…”_

YOU – If you were immobile before, you’re utterly paralyzed now.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – Enraptured. 

PERCEPTION(HEARING) – The lieutenant’s voice is much better suited to this song. It’s soft, and sweet, and there’s warmth and pain all wrapped up in it.

SUGGESTION – Like he believes every word that trills off his tongue.

PAIN THRESHOLD – Your eyes sting. They burn. They line with tears, hot and salty.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant continues, then finishes the melody. Finally, he turns to face you again.

YOU – “Kim! That was… that was amazing…”

You go to the lieutenant and pull him into your arms. “Where did you learn to sing like that? That was…” Your voice catches in your throat and you swallow the lump.

COMPOSURE [Godly: Failure] – It’s almost impressive how easily this man turns you into a wreck of emotions.

KIM KITSURAGI – The lieutenant seems surprised, but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he laughs quietly. “Harry, why are you crying?”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY – His hands slide around you to rest on your shoulders, leaving electricity sparking on your skin along their path.

YOU – “It was just… that was beautiful, that’s all.”

KIM KITSURAGI – His gaze is gentle, and it stays fixed on you. Nonetheless, you can see the slightest tinge of pink at the tips of his ears. “Thank you.”

PERCEPTION – For the briefest nanosecond, his eyes flickered between your eyes and your lips.

ESPRIT DE CORPS – He thinks better of it. 

KIM KITSURAGI – Instead, the lieutenant plants a small kiss just against where cheek meets jaw.

He then seems surprised with himself. “Khm. My apologies. Perhaps that was a step too far.”

COMPOSURE – Resist the urge to roll your eyes…

YOU – And you close the distance between two mouths, reassuring him that there’s no step far enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's more pining for you all. Maybe one day I'll write something a little more substantial than a kiss, huh? 
> 
> This time I'd like to shout out my best friend and rp partner, who helps me come up with pretty much most of my fic ideas. He brings life to characters in a way that few people can, and I try my best to use that essence as inspiration for my writing. 
> 
> This fic is (very loosely) based on an rp scenario we played with. The song that had inspired me at that time was Sakamoto Kyu's Ue Wo Muite Arukou, a charming, lilting piece with incredibly sad undertones (moreso considering it was a post-war song, and me now knowing about the effect the antecentennial revolution had on Kim's life) The lines "Happiness lies beyond the sky, happiness lies beyond the stars" particularly inspired the made-up song in the fic, lmao. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone reading my works! Your delight fuels me.


End file.
